Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças
by Vivian Hatake Malfoy
Summary: Gina foi apaixonada por Draco, que rejeitara tal sentimento....Para esquecêlo Gina submeteuse a um antigo ritual onde sua memória foi alterada e tudo relacionado a Draco Malfoy foi apagado...Draco percebeu tarde demais que amava Gina...Agora para recupera
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Gina foi apaixonada por Draco, que rejeitara tal sentimento...Para esquecê-lo Gina submeteu-se a um antigo ritual onde sua memória foi alterada e tudo relacionado a Draco Malfoy foi apagado...Draco percebeu tarde demais que amava Gina...Agora para recuperar esse amor ele terá que lutar contra tudo e todos para quebrar o encantamento e fazer com que a ruiva recupere a memória...

**N/ Inicial:** Gente apenas o nome dessa fic tem a ver com o Filme...eu já tinha essa idéia formando na cabeça há algum tempo, mas não tinha idéias pro nome, então quando eu vi o cartaz desse filme resolvi colocar como nome da fic.

**Capitulo 1 Decepção**

Gina foi acordada pelo barulho de gotas de chuva batendo na janela do dormitório do 6° ano. O dia estava escuro, com um ar sombrio, fazendo com que o coração da ruiva pesasse.

Isso não é um bom sinal.- falou a garota enquanto trocava de roupa.

O que não é bom sinal, Gi?- perguntou Emily, sua colega de quarto e grande amiga.

Acordei com o coração peado, Mia.- respondeu a ruiva ajeitando o uniforme.

Relaxa! Vai ver o Rony vai descer rolando as escadas do dormitório outra vez, quebrar um braço ou uma perna e ir parar na Ala Hospitalar de novo!- riu-se Mia.

É mesmo!- riu Gina.- Aquele ali é um desastrado.

Com certeza, mas mudando de assunto...Você lembra que dia é hoje?- perguntou a loira com um sorriso no rosto.

Ah...não!- respondeu a ruiva.

Gina!- gritou Mia.- Hoje faz seis meses que você e o loiro aguado estão namorando.

É mesmo! Como pude esquecer disso?- Gina deu-se um tapa na testa.- E não chama ele de louro aguado!- completou emburrada.

Mas ele é!- não tinha jeito, Emily nunca iria gostar de Draco.

Fazia 6 meses que Draco e Gina tinham começado a namorar. No 1° mês fora difícil conviver com as brigas e não poder aparecer juntos em público. Mas agora tudo estava mais calmo, as brigas não eram mais constantes e não duravam muito, tinham um local só deles para namorar e Emily, a única que sabia do namoro, apoiava a amiga apesar de não gostar do loiro sonserino.

Vamos pro café ou nos atrasamos pra aula do Flitwick.- chamou Mia.

Vamos.- Gina saiu do dormitório feliz, esquecendo-se completamente do que aconteceu consigo ao acordar.

Gina entrou alegre no Salão Principal, dando a costumeira olhada para a mesa das serpentes, o que não foi retribuído esta manhã. O namorado estava sério e seu olhar enigmático. A ruiva ficou chateada.

Que foi Gina?- Mia perguntou sentando ao lado da amiga na mesa da Grifinória.

Ele esta estranho, nem olhou pra minha cara.- falou a ruiva, triste.

Gina, ele é estranho normalmente.- Mia falou, recebendo um olhar emburrado da amiga.- Mas hoje ele está mais estranho que o normal. Deve ter esquecido de fazer as unhas ou algo do tipo.- completou olhando para o loiro.

Mia!- repreendeu Gina, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

Duas mãos cobriram os olhos de Gina fazendo com que a garota se assustasse.

Harry?- perguntou a garota, incerta, com as próprias mãos sobre as que estavam em seus olhos.

Bom dia!- respondeu o moreno dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Bom dia Gina.- cumprimentou Hermione.- Bom dia Mia.

Bom dia maninha.- Rony abraçou-a pelo esconço.

Bom dia pra vocês.- respondeu.

Gina passou a manhã inteira pensativa. Draco nunca deixara de retribuir seus olhares, por mais bravo que estivesse com ela. Algo estranho estava acontecendo e a garota não gostava nada disso.

Gina, que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Mia estava começando a se preocupar com a amiga.

É ele, Mia!- choramingou Gina.- Está cada vez mais estranho, na troca de aulas ele passou por mim como se eu não existisse!- completou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Calma, vai ver ele está com algum problema em casa. Você sabe que desde a morte de Lucius, Narcisa Malfoy não anda muito bem.- Mia falou, com aparente convicção.

É, talvez seja isso, depois do jantar eu converso com ele.

Gina esperava ansiosa pelo fim do jantar. Draco entrara no salão havia pouco e o único olhar direcionado à mesa grifinória fora de puro desprezo. O loiro fizera questão de sentar-se de costa para os leões, o que deixou uma certa ruiva com o coração apertado.

Calma, Gina.- sussurrou Mia.- Se você continuar preocupada desse jeito, todo mundo vai notar.

Eu sei, mas não da pra evitar. Ele está estranho demais, até sentou de costas pra nossa mesa!- sussurrou a ruiva em resposta. Mia deu de ombros, discutir o assunto Draco Malfoy com Gina era sempre perda de tempo.

Gina passou o jantar inteiro com o olhar cravado na mesa da sonserina, mas Draco não dirigiu a ela um único olhar, o que quebrava aos poucos o coração da garota. Saber que o jantar havia acabado foi um alivio para Gina, que saiu quase em disparada, rumo à sala onde se encontrava com Draco.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona que conjurara ali e ficou esperando, o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Quando finalmente a porta abriu e por ela entrou um loiro, Gina quase pulou.

Draco, o que...- mal pode terminar a frase.

Preciso falar com você, Weasley.- draco falou friamente.

"Weasley? Ele me chamou de Weasley? Tem algo de muito errado acontecendo aqui." Gina pensou sentindo o coração pular uma batida.

O-o que foi...Draco?- a voz da garota não era mais que um sussurro.

É simples- começou o loiro- Acabou! Qualquer coisa que já tivemos acaba aqui e agora!- continuou frio.

Mas...porquê? Pensei que você me amasse!- Gina disse em meio às lágrimas.

Pensou errado, Weasley! Tudo não passou de atração física. Você é bonita, atraente e bem gostosinha, mas perdeu a graça pra mim- Draco falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo.- Até nunca mais, Weasley!- e sem mostrar-se abalado pelas lágrimas da ruiva, o loiro saiu batendo a porta. Mal sabia ele que estava cometendo o maior erro da sua vida, e por ele pagaria caro.

Gina ainda chorou muito, sentindo-se rejeitada e humilhada. Entregara seu coração a ele, que só fizera brincar com ela. Decidiu não chorar mais, não valia a pena. Se Draco Malfoy queria esquecê-la ela também o faria. Apagaria de sua memória qualquer lembrança do sonserino, ou não se chamava Ginevra Molly Weasley.

**N/A: **O Capitulo ficou meio curto, eu sei, mas imagino que seja sempre assim... Please, reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 O Encantamento**

Draco foi acordado pelo pio de sua coruja, Troy. Normalmente ele teria praguejado por muito tempo, mas nesta manhã em especial, agradeceu por ser acordado. O sonho que tivera não fora nada agradável, mesmo que não se lembrasse exatamente o que era. A coruja cinza depositou um pequeno envelope negro sobre sua cama e voou de volta ao corujal. Pelo tipo de envelope, o loiro percebeu que se tratava de uma carta de casa.

- Vamos ver quais são as novidades.- Draco pegou a carta sem muito interesse, mas sua expressão mudou enquanto lia o conteúdo da carta.

_Meu filho,_

_Já se passou 1 ano desde a morte de seu pai...Você já é maior de idade e dono de sua própria vida. Está na hora de você saber de algumas coisas._

_Há muito tempo, quando você completou 5 anos, seu pai fez um acordo com Pierre Delacour e agora vejo ser necessário fazê-lo se cumprir._

_Você vai se casar com Fleur Delacour assim que terminar Hogwarts, Draco. Seu noivado com a garota foi anunciado pelos pais dela essa manhã._

_Sua mãe_

_Narcisa Malfoy_

- Eu vou me...casar?- Draco gritou em fúria.- Quem eles pensam que são para dizer com quem devo me casar?- ele amassou a carta, colocando fogo logo em seguida.- Já anunciaram...Espero que ainda não tenha chegado por aqui, preciso desfazer essa idiotice o quanto antes.

Gina chegou ao Salão Principal no dia seguinte um pouco abatida, não dormira à noite pensando em como esqueceria um certo loiro...

- Gina!- Mia gritou com urgência.- Sei que não deveria mostrar isso pra você, mas acho que quanto antes souber, melhor.

- Que foi, Mia?- a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

- Isso, Gina.- Mia falou entregando o Profeta Diário à amiga.

_Delacour e Malfoy, o casamento do ano_

_Nesta manhã, Pierre Delacour, um dos bruxos mais ricos da França e conselheiro da renomada Escolha de Magia de Beauxibatons, anunciou para toda a imprensa européia o noivado de sua filha mais velha Fleur Delacour com o herdeiro da maior fortuna inglesa, Draco Malfoy. A festa de oficialização do compromisso acontecerá no fim do mês, na renomada Mansão Malfoy em WiltShire..._

_Reportagem completa na Pág. 4_

Gina sentiu o mundo girar a sua volta e o estomago rejeitar qualquer possibilidade de tomar café. Só voltou ao mundo real quando sentiu o gosto da primeira lágrima.

- Amiga, você está bem?- Mia perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

A ruiva nada respondeu, levantou da mesa e saiu correndo do Salão ainda carregando o jornal preso à mão. Trombou com alguém quando saia, porém não se deteve continuando sua corrida mas deixando para trás a pagina amassada do jornal.

Draco tentou chegar ao Salão Principal rápido, queria tentar evitar de alguma forma que todos soubessem da idiotice cometida por sua mãe e pelo retardado do Delacour.

Seu caminho foi interrompido às portas do Salão, uma cabeça ruiva fora de encontro ao seu peito, mas antes que o rapaz pudesse protestar a garota se fora deixando para trás um pedaço de papel que ele logo reconheceu como a 1ª página do Profeta Diário. Ao pegar o papel do chão seu rosto tornou-se mais pálido que o normal, o estrago já havia sido feito, todos em Hogwarts já deveriam saber daquele noivado sem cabimento.

- Droga! Assim vai ser mais difícil desfazer tudo isso!- Draco falou furioso, colocando fogo no jornal.

Gina correu como nunca, ignorando o fato de suas pernas parecerem chumbo. Entrou como um foguete na sala secreta do 8° andar onde gostava de ficar e pensar...Nele.

Aproximou-se de um dos cantos da parede e proferiu um feitiço fazendo com que um velho baú , antes diminuído, voltasse ao tamanho normal. De dentro do baú tirou um livro grosso, empoeirado e de encadernação negra. Seus olhos castanhos estavam turvos e seu rosto mais pálido que nunca.

- Eu jurei que esqueceria você, Draco Malfoy.- sua voz saiu rouca.- E é isso que vou fazer, mesmo que seja esse o método.- disse apertando o livro contra o peito.

Gina ajoelhou-se no meio da sala vazia, abrindo o livro negro à sua frente, suas mãos tremiam enquanto passava as páginas. Leu as primeiras instruções.

Conjurou uma pequena bacia de porcelana com água e tirou das vestes uma adaga de prata, a adaga dada por Draco. Serviria. Em torno de si fez um circulo com fogo.

_**Lembranças que hoje me atormentam**_

_**Para longe de mim se vão**_

_**De ti não mais me lembrarei Draco Malfoy**_

_**E todas as lembranças que tenho de ti**_

_**Se apagarão**_

_**Como fogo diante de uma tempestade**_

_**Evaporar-se-a como fumaça levada pelo vento**_

_**Pela água, pelo fogo, pelo ar...**_

_**E pro meu próprio sangue**_

_**Sacramento este encantamento...**_

Com a adaga Gina fez um pequeno corte no pulso deixando seu sangue se misturar à água da pequena bacia.

Uma rajada forte de vento invadiu a pequena sala onde Gina estava, escancarando a janela e apagando o circulo de fogo. A garota sentiu uma a forte dor na cabeça, como se esta fosse perfurada por várias facas e, a ultima coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência, foi um pequeno medalhão surgir no fundo da bacia, seu pingente era rubro como seu cabelos.

N/A: Está ai gente, o segundo capitulo da fic...Com esse encantamento ridículo que eu ainda tento entender de onde saiu! Espero que tenham gostado e, claro, mandem reviews!

Agora vamos a melhor parte, os agradecimentos!

_Miaka-ELA__: Muuuuuuuito obrigada pela review! Eu sei que foi forte esse término do Draco com a Gina, mas eu queria mesmo dar uma impressão dessas no inicio! P_

_NaHemWe__: Brigada pela review e pela força...vou fazer o possível para continuar escrevendo e não abandonar essa fic!_

_Taty M. Potter__: Que bom que está gostando...ainda não foi nesse capitulo que o Drakito descobriu tudo o que sente, mas quem sabe nos próximos?_

_Carol Malfoy Potter__: Hahahahahaha eu sei que o Draco foi meio grosso miga, mas daqui pra frente tende a melhorar! Ainda não sei se vai ter H/G, pode ser...Não se preocupe, não vou por a Mia com o Harry não! Tb ti amu miga! Bjus_

_Angelina Michelle__: Vc achou mesmo que eu fui mto má com a Gina? Hahahahahahahahahahaha certo, eu só vi o filme depois que comecei a escrever a fic então não tem problema! Brigada pelos elogios...vc também escreve muuuito bem! Espero que também goste desse capitulo!_

_Fefyss: hahahahahaha te deixei curiosa? Espero que não tenha sido por muito tempo já que o capitulo novo está aqui! É claro que eu me lembro de vc! A escritora da minha fic predileta!_

N/A2: Gente muitíssimo obrigada a todas que comentaram e espero que continuem comentando e para aqueles que ainda não comentaram comentem!

N/A3: Vou fazer uma pequena propagandazinha aqui, de uma fic que eu estou acompanhando e que no momento é a minha preferida! Chama-se "Ele Não é Meu Irmão" e é da minha mais nova miga aqui do FF, a Fefysss...Leiam...é muuuuito boa! Agora eu vou mesmo! Ate a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Caindo na Real**

**N/Inicail: Bem gente, convem dizer aqui algo que eu já deveria ter dito há muito tempo mas não fiz...essa fic é UA, por que? Simplesmente porque o meu Draquito é "humano" na medida do possível...Sente como todos os outros personagens e se apaixona como qualquer um...Era só isso...Boa Leitura!**

Draco se encontrava cada vez mais furioso com sua mãe. Seu nome agora era envolvido nos mais variados boatos, o noivado era sem duvida, a sensação do momento.

Estava caminhando a esmo pelos corredores quando um comentário de uma terceiraninsta corvinal o fez parar.

"É sério! Pelo que me disseram o Malfoy engravidou a francesinha e depois quis cair fora. Por isso o pai dela anunciou o noivado, queria fazer pressão...".

Aquilo fora à gota d'água para o sonserino. Não deixaria ninguém controlar sua vida, era um Malfoy afinal, e nada nem ninguém o obrigaria a fazer o que não quisesse.

"Vai matar alguém, Malfoy?" - Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz masculina.

"Você Zabini, se chegar perto de mim desse jeito mais uma vez" - respondeu mau humorado.

"Não está mais aqui quem falou!" – o moreno respondeu na defensiva.- "Só queria saber o que aconteceu".

"Estou pensando em como acabar com essa maluquice de noivado, a qual fui obrigado a me meter"- sibilou.

"Você não quer casar?" - Zabini se assustou - "A garota é perfeita!".

"Então case com ela, você!" - Draco rugiu.

"Não, obrigado...Por que você não experimenta usar do mesmo método que eles?- Zabini perguntou com simplicidade.

"Uma coletiva de imprensa! Perfeito! Até que você pensa as vezes, Zabini.- Draco falou com seu usual sorriso sarcástico.

"Vou considerar isso um elogio" - o moreno ironizou.

"Isso não foi um elogio, pode ter certeza" - o loiro falou dando as costas ao amigo e seguiu pelo corredor.

Sentia-se cada vez mais estranho, como se faltasse algo em si e acabar com aquele noivado era quase uma necessidade física, mas algo que se tratando de um Malfoy não era impossível de acontecer porque Draco não desistiria de acabar com aquilo.

Ao virar em um dos corredores do oitavo andar, Draco sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Um pouco mais à frente, caída ao chão, estava Gina, um emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos misturava-se ao tom escuro do sangue, que formava uma poça no chão.

"Ginevra!" - Draco gritou, seu coração involuntariamente se enchendo de desespero ao pensar que talvez ela pudesse estar morta.

Ele se aproximou da garota, entrando em completo pânico ao ver a palidez mórbida de seu rosto e o corte fundo no pulso esquerdo, ainda aberto e sangrando.

"Férula!" - o loiro conjurou ataduras para tentar conter o sangue.- "O que foi que você fez, Gina?"

Sem se preocupar com o sangue manchando suas vestes, Draco pegou Gina no colo e correu o máximo que pode até a Ala Hospitalar, arranjando espaço em sua mente confusa para pensar. "_Por que eu estou tão desesperado? O que sinto é só uma atração idiota que logo vai passar...Ou será que não?_" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada à Ala Hospitalar.

Assim que deixou a grifinória em uma das camas, correu pra o fundo da enfermaria buscando Madame Pomfrey em seu escritório.

"Madame Pomfrey!" - gritou a plenos pulmões.

"O que foi sr. Malfoy? Sabe que não pode gritar aqui!"

"Deixe de falar besteiras sua velha inútil! Vem logo que precisam de você!" - e sem esperar resposta, o loiro correu para o lado da cama de Gina.

"O que aconteceu?"- a enfermeira perguntou, séria.

"Não sei" – o sonserino respondeu como se fosse óbvio.- "A encontrei caída em um corredor, com o pulso aberto".

"Certo" - a enfermeira falou, desconfiada.- "Vou fechar esse corte logo, ela não pode perder mais sangue do que já perdeu" - e com um movimento da varinha o corte de Gina foi fechado rapidamente.

Draco acompanhou cada movimento da enfermeira sentindo como se o coração estivesse na garganta, parecia que sua própria vida dependia do bem estar daquela ruivinha e de repente foi como se a ficha caísse. "Estou apaixonado mesmo por ela, não é atração passageira porcaria nenhuma seu grande idiota! Como fui deixar isso acontecer? Você é um Malfoy e...Que se dane que eu sou um Malfoy, eu amo essa garota!" o loiro pensava desesperado. "Não posso perdê-la...Não agora!"...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos mais uma vez naquele dia, mas agora pelo grito de Madame Pomfrey.

"Por Merlin!"- a enfermeira gritou, colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

"O que houve sua velha louca?"- Draco perguntou sobressaltado.

"Chame o professor Dumbledore aqui, imediatamente!" - bradou a enfermeira, ignorando o insulto do garoto.

"Chame você mesma!" - Draco respondeu, mau educado. Não queria sair de perto de Gina, não agora.

"Sr. Malfoy..."- Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar tão severo ao sonserino que foi logo chamar o diretor.

"Ela não disse o motivo do chamado sr. Malfoy?"- perguntou o diretor.

"Não, professor, mas imagino que seja algo muito sério".

"Então vamos logo, não percamos tempo".- e o diretor saiu em direção a Ala Hospitalar com Draco em seus calcanhares.

Ao chegarem na Ala Hospitalar depararam-se com Madame Pomfrey ainda ao lado da cama de Gina, com o rosto muito pálido e sério.

"O que houve, Papoula?"- Dumbledore perguntou, sério.

"Olhe para isso Alvo, olhe pra isso!" - Madame Pomfrey mostrou desesperada o pulso de Gina onde uma fina cicatriz se fazia perceber. Não seria nada anormal se a cicatriz não fosse negra.- "O que essa garota fez, por Merlin!"- a enfermeira perguntou, chocada.

"Qual o problema, professor?" - Draco resolveu se meter, visto que nada era explicado ali.

"O sr. sabe o que isso significa, sr. Malfoy?"- o diretor perguntou, grave, mostrando o pulso de Gina.

- Magia Negra...- Draco respondeu, espantado -"O que minha ruivinha fez?".

"Isso mesmo sr. Malfoy. Ginevra Weasley utilizou-se de Magia Negra, mas para que eu...Não saberia dizer..."- suspirou Dumbledore.- "O sr. tem alguma idéia?".

"Não professor. Não nos falamos há algum tempo".- Draco não se deu ao trabalho de fingir que não tinha nada com a garota, tinha certeza que o diretor sabia de seu relacionamento com Gina.

"Eu imaginei que não". - o diretor falou sério.- "Onde o sr. a encontrou?"

"Em um corredor do Oitavo andar, porquê?"- o loiro perguntou, confuso.

"Talvez possamos encontrar algo que nos ajude a desvendar tudo isso, já que a srta. Weasley ainda vai demorar para acordar, estou certo, Papoula?"

"Sim Alvo, ela está muito fraca, no mínimo uma semana desacordada".

"Entendo"- Dumbledore se virou para a porta.- "Vamos sr. Malfoy, me mostre onde exatamente a encontrou".

"Foi aqui, diretor".- Draco mostrou o local, onde a poça de sangue, agora seca, ainda estava visível.

"Um local deserto, com salas de aula inutilizadas".- Dumbledore falava mais para si mesmo.- "Perfeito para fazer feitiços sem que ninguém percebesse".

"Professor, olha aquela sala"!- o garoto apontou para uma sala um pouco a frente, a única dentre todas com a porta escancarada.

"Muito bom sr. Malfoy" - o diretor disse encaminhando-se para o lugar indicado.

A sala parecia normal, empoeirada, como se há muito tempo não fosse usada. Porém, algo chamou a atenção do diretor, uma bacia branca com um pequeno colar, de pingente vermelho, depositado no fundo jazia no meio da sala.

"Isso é importante, professor?"- o loiro perguntou, intrigado.

"Pode ser a chave de toda essa história...Ou talvez não..." - Dumbledore respondeu como sempre, enigmático, guardando nas vestes o cordão.

Draco passou todos os dias ao lado de Gina, ou melhor, as noites, pois durante o dia a cama da garota era cercada por seus amigos grifinórios. Durante o dia mandava sempre corujas à enfermeira perguntando por noticias, mas o quadro era sempre o mesmo

Mas em uma das manhãs, quando o sonserino abriu a carta da enfermeira, já esperando o mesmo texto de sempre, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o que estava escrito.

"_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Tenho noticias agradáveis para o sr. A srta. Weasley acordou agora há pouco, sem qualquer sinal de alteração física. Creio que esta noite mesmo, após alguns exames de rotina ela seja finalmente liberada._

_Papoula Pomfrey_

_Enfermeira de Hogwarts"_

Draco sentiu como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Sua ruivinha tinha acordado, agora só precisava falar com ela.

N/A: Vixe, e agora, o que será que vai acontecer? O Draco percebeu a burrada que fez, mas a Gina já fez o encanamento...será que deu certo? Mais no próximo capitulo! Reviews, please!

**N/B: Oi pessoal eu sou a nova Beta desta fic que pelo dois primeiros cap já postado deu pra perceber que é maravilhosa, ah quem eu sou eu sou a Arwen Mione, ou apenas a Camy, sim sou eu, ai vc se pergunta o que eu to fazendo betando fic, eu respondo naun sei, mais eu me asseguro se tiver algum errinho a culpa é totalmente minha... entaun se quiser brigar eh comigo... mais falem serio este cap três não ta linduxo e muito bem escrito, aqui que realmente a trama começa então vcs não acham que ele merece rvws, naun merece? A Vivian escreveu e eu betei com muito amor e carinho entaun pessoal alegrem- na, mande muitas rvws pra ela, ela merece...**

**Agradecimentos rápidos: Carol Malfoy Potter, ****DannyWMalfoy****Fefyssssss****Miaka-ELA****, e a todas as outras que não deu tempo de por o nome aqui e tabém as que leram, mas não comentaram! Adoro vcs! Bjuuus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 O Primeiro dia de Uma Nova Vida**

Gina sentia a cabeça zunir, parecia que tinha dormido por um mês inteiro. Seu corpo inteiro doía e os olhos ainda estavam pesados...mesmo assim forçou-se a abri-los.

"- Onde é que eu estou?- perguntou sentando-se na cama- Como eu vim parar na Ala Hospitalar?- assustou-se a identificar o local onde estava."

"- A srta. Foi trazida para cá por um colega, srta. Weasley.- falou Dumbledore, se aproximando da cama."

"- Mas...Por que eu estou aqui?- perguntou."

"- Eu esperava que a srta pudesse nos dizer isso- o diretos falou, calmo."

"- Eu não sei professor, não...Me lembro!- Gina falou confusa."

"- Tudo bem srta Weasley. Para tudo há seu tempo" - falou o diretor- "Agora acho melhor deixar que seus amigos e seu irmão entrem ou Madame Pomfrey irá enlouquecer."

Sem esperar qualquer resposta Dumbledore se afastou, permitindo que Harry, Rony e Hermione entrassem na enfermaria.

"- Gina!" - Rony gritou abraçando a irmã.

"- Você está bem, Gi?" - perguntou Harry.

"- Quanto tempo eu dormi?" - Gina perguntou.

"- Uma semana, Gi".- respondeu Hermione.

"- Nossa!" - a ruiva exclamou assustada- "Eu nem me lembro o que aconteceu.."

"- Tenho certeza que tem dedo do idiota do Malfoy nisso tudo!"- Rony falou furioso.

"- Rony, não há provas!- censurou Hermione."

"- Mione, tudo de ruim que acontece tem dedo do Malfoy"- Harry completou.

Os três começaram uma discussão sobre Malfoy e a culpa ou não no incidente, esquecendo-se que Gina ainda estava ali. A garota estava cansada e muito mais confusa com toda aquela história de Malfoy, _"quem é esse Malfoy e o que ele teria a ver com o que me aconteceu?"_. Querendo entender o que estava acontecendo ela interferiu.

"- Gente!"- gritou- Do que é que vocês estão falando?

"- Do que o idiota do Malfoy fez com você!"- bradou Rony.

"- Não sabemos se fez mesmo..."- corrigiu Hermione.

"- Espera!" - interrompeu.- "Quem é esse Draco Malfoy?" - perguntou confusa.

Os três grifinórios ficaram mudos, não sabiam o que responder a Gina. Quem era Draco Malfoy? Gina só podia estar brincando, nenhum Weasley poderia esquecer de alguém como Malfoy, que só sabia humilhar sua família. Com esse pensamento o trio maravilha explodiu em gargalhadas, com a suposta brincadeira da ruiva.

"- Que bela piada, Gina!"- brincou Harry.

"- É mesmo maninha, eu quase acreditei!"- Rony riu nervoso.

"- Que piada Harry?" - Gina perguntou- "Eu quero saber quem é Draco Malfoy!"

"- Você não sabe mesmo quem ele é, Gina?" - Hermione perguntou, séria.

"- Não Mione" - Gina respondeu desesperada- "O que há de tão importante com esse garoto?"

"- Nada, Gina...Nada" - respondeu Hermione preocupada- "Eu...Preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore."

"- Eu já estou aqui srta Granger, algum problema?" - o diretor surgiu por trás da garota.

"- Nós podemos falar...A sós?" - a grifinória perguntou ao que recebeu como resposta apenas um meneio de cabeça.

Os dois saíram da Ala Hospitalar, deixando um Harry desconfiado, uma Gina cada vez mais confusa e um Rony sem entender nada (pra variar). Os dois pararam no corredor do lado de fora, onde Dumbledore indicou que Hermione falasse.

"- É sobre a Gina, professor- murmurou a morena incerta.- Ela está aparentemente bem, mas..."

"- Mas o que srta granger?"

"- Mas...Ela parece simplesmente não se lembrar de quem é...Draco Malfoy."

Gina permaneceu ainda dois dias na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey bem que tentou descobrir o motivo do pequeno lapso de memória da garota, o que a teria feito esquecer-se do que tinha feito depois de sair correndo do Salão Principal na hora do café até o momento de ser encontrada no chão do oitavo andar. Como o esperado nada de novo foi obtido.

O trio maravilha parecia ter esquecido o ocorrido, em especial, a falta de memória de Gina sobre Draco Malfoy. Na manhã do décimo dia, Emily foi buscar a amiga na enfermaria.

"- Bom dia, miga! Pronta para voltar às aulas chatas e entediantes?"- Mia chegou animada, já estava sentindo falta de ter a amiga sempre do lado.

"- Hahaha! Bom dia Mia! Vejo que está bastante animada para uma terça de aulas de Poções."

"- Claro que estou feliz, finalmente minha melhor amiga está saindo da enfermaria. É motivo de muita alegria, mesmo que o fato de termos aula do seboso agora estrague um pouco as coisas" - Mia terminou com uma careta, o que fez com que a ruiva desse risadas.

"- Só você mesmo Mia" - riu-se Gina- " Agora vamos logo ou ainda chegamos atrasadas. Tchau Madame Pomfrey!" - completou.

"- Tchau srta e, cuidado!"

"Eu terei"

"E eu cuidarei para que ela tenha" – Mia completou enquanto ambas saiam sorridente da sala rumo a aula de poções.

Draco mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite, Madame Pomfrey o havia avisado na noite anterior que nessa manhã sua ruivinha sairia da enfermaria.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho demorado, colocou seu uniforme impecável, passou seu perfume o qual Gina adorava e desceu para tomar café, seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal. A perspectiva de reencontrar Gina assolava seu peito...Precisava explicar-se para ela, não queria perdê-la para sempre.

**N/B: **Ola pessoinhas, espero que vcs se acostumem já que a Vivian permitiu eu vou sempre que possível aparecer aqui, ai vcs não acharam este cap tudo de bom e mais um pouco eu adoro ele simplesmente pq a Gina não lembra quem é o Draco mais, eu adoro aquele pedaço _"quem é esse Malfoy e o que ele teria a ver com o que me aconteceu?"_, eu acho que esta frase expressa tanto o cap, e o final o Draco se arrumando todo mal sabendo que Gina não lembra dele, ai to a roer as unhas para saber como vai ser este reencontro vcs não estão? então pessoal vamos lá não custa nada fazermos a Vivian feliz, e é tão fácil fazer isso aqui e só vcs descerem ate o final e mandarem rvws pra ela... bora bora que tão esperando...

**N/A: Oi Genteeeeee...Sei que demorei pra postar esse capitulo, mas eu tenho um argumento infalível para meu atraso! Vestibular juntamente com o fim do 3° ano...É pra matar qualquer um! Mas agora minhas aulas estão no finzinho...e eu vou poder finalmente começar a escrever o próximo capitulo! Até a próxima e...Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: O Primeiro encontro**

Draco mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite, Madame Pomfrey o havia avisado na noite anterior que nessa manhã sua ruivinha sairia da enfermaria.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho demorado, colocou seu uniforme impecável, passou seu perfume o qual Gina adorava e desceu para tomar café, seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal. A perspectiva de reencontrar Gina assolava seu peito...Precisava explicar-se para ela, não queria perdê-la para sempre.

"Estamos felizes não"- Blaise brincou, na mesa do café – "A noite foi boa?"

"Cala a boca, Zabini. Não estou feliz coisa nenhuma."- Draco respondeu tomando um ar sério.

"E não está nem um pouco alegre pelo que saiu n'O Profeta Diário hoje?"

"Profeta? O que poderia ter de interessante pra mim no Profeta?"- Draco perguntou indiferente.

"Não sei..."- ironizou Zabini – "Talvez o resultado de sua coletiva de imprensa?"

Draco parou antes de levar a primeira colher de mingau à boca. Com a preocupação com Gina, havia se esquecido completamente que hoje era o dia marcado para sair sua "entrevista", desmentindo qualquer compromisso com a Delacour.

"Onde está o jornal, Blaise?"-Draco perguntou, devolvendo a colher ao prato.

"Aqui, Draco."-Blaise entregou o jornal ao colega, rindo-se por dentro.

_**A Farsa de Um Noivado**_

_As solteiras de todo o Reino Unido podem voltar a ter esperanças. Neste fim de semana, Draco Malfoy, considerado um dos melhores partidos do momento, desmentiu em entrevista coletiva o seu noivado com Fleur Delacour._

_Segundo Draco, tudo não passou de um engano ou mesmo de uma farsa. Apesar de confirmar a existência do acordo entre as duas famílias, o rapaz nega haver possibilidade do mesmo se cumprir. Sua decisão parece basear-se no argumento de que, foram seus pais a firmarem o acordo, não ele, portanto se assim desejarem, devem os seus pais cumprirem-no._

_Entrevista completa na pagina 12._

"Perfeito! Saiu exatamente como eu queria. Agora ninguém mais terá qualquer duvida"- o loiro falou, exultante – "Esse casamento definitivamente não vai sair".

"Agora é só esperar pelas cartas amigáveis dos seus pais"-satirizou Zabini.

"E de Pierre Delacour"- Draco completou.

"Pierre?"- Blaise perguntou, confuso.

"Claro! Eu praticamente o chamei de mentiroso e farsante na entrevista...Não que ele não seja, mas mesmo assim...Não deve estar nada feliz comigo".

"Isso é..."- começou o moreno-" E vai começar agora"- o sonserino apontou para o alto, de onde corujas começaram a aparecer. Três pararam em frente à Draco que pegou as cartas guardou-as no bolso, enquanto se levantava e se encaminhava para o corredor das masmorras.

Gina foi cainhando rumo às masmorras onde teria aula com Snape. Estava um pouco mais entusiasmada do que o esperado para uma grifinória. Mas para ela não importava, estava feliz demais por sair da Ala Hospitalar para se chatear com uma aula do morcegão.

"E então, Mia. Vai me contar o que aconteceu de interessante enquanto eu estive fora do ar?"- Gina perguntou animada.

"Ah, nada demais. Luna parece mesmo decidida a conquistar o seu irmão"- parou a fofoca para dar uma risada.- "Mandou um buquê de tulipas cantantes para ele, sexta no café da manhã."- Mia não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.

"Sério? Não acredito que perdi uma coisa dessas! O Rony deve ter ficado morto de vergonha"- Gina também não agüentou, caiu na risada imaginando a cena descrita pela amiga.

"E você não sabe do melhor!"- Mia parou a amiga no meio do corredor vazio.

"O que pode ser melhor que o Rony recebendo tulipas cantantes da Luna?"- a ruiva perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"A reportagem que saiu no Profeta Diário hoje de manhã!"- Mia falou excitada com a novidade.-"Malfoy desmentiu,em uma entrevista coletiva, toda aquela história de namoro com a Fleur. Disse que nunca sem pensou em se casar com ela!"- Mia terminou, esperando ver a amiga pular de felicidade por saber que seu grande amor não iria se casar.

Gina ficou um tempo fitando a loira parada em sua frente. Ela era a segunda pessoa a citar esse tal de Malfoy, como se ela tivesse algo a ver com ele. Afinal, quem seria esse Malfoy?

"Hum...Certo...E eu...Deveria ficar contente com essa noticia sobre esse tal de Malfoy?"- Gina perguntou, confusa e recomeçando a andar.

"Você está falando do que, Gina? Está brincando comigo?"- Mia perguntou, mais confusa que a amiga.

"NÃO!"- Gina gritou- "Não é piada ou brincadeira. Eu só quero saber que é esse Malfoy e o que eu tenho a ver com ele!"- respondeu cansada.

"Como assim, Gina. É claro que voc..."- Mia não pode terminar a frase, pois ao virarem o corredor da sala de Poções, Gina foi de encontro à alguém.

"Desculpe, não vi você."- Gina abaixou-se para pegar seu livro que caira com o encontrão e já recomeçava seu caminho quando teve seu braço seguro pelo rapaz louro em quem trombara.

"Ginevra..."- falou o nome dela em um sussurro- "Preciso falar com você."

"Como sabe o meu nome? Eu não te conheço e portanto nada teria para falar com você."- Gina respondeu educadamente, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, seja de sarcasmo, ironia ou magoa. Agia mesmo como se nunca tivesse visto Draco Malfoy na vida.

"Ginevra, mas...Como?"- Draco perguntava atordoado.

"Você parece saber o meu nome.."- Gina tentou de novo, sua paciência estava acabando. Aquele garoto desconhecido era muito estranho. "Mas eu não sei o seu, sr...".

"Draco Malfoy, Ginevra...Você sempre soube..."- o sonserino, a cada segundo, entendia menos a situação.

O coração de Gina pareceu parar de bater após ouvir aquele nome e fitar mais fundo os olhos azuis à sua frente. Uma vontade louca de chorar invadiu o peito de Gina e, antes mesmo que pudesse tentar impedir, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Seu coração doía como nunca antes.

"Sr. Malfoy"- falou com a voz embargada.-"Eu não o conheço, não sei quem é"- a essa altura lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto –" E não quero descobrir, quem quer que você seja!"- gritou a última frase enquanto corria em direção oposta à sala de Poções. Indo para as portas de entrada do castelo.

"O que houve com ela, Smith?"- Draco perguntou, com uma voz neutra.

"Não sei, Malfoy. Agora a pouco ela chegou a me perguntar quem era você. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela."- Mia respondeu de má vontade.-"Agora deixa eu ir, estou atrasada para a aula do Snape".

Sem esperar qualquer outra reação do sonserino, Mia correu e entrou dentro da masmorra do morcegão.

A primeira carta que Draco resolveu abrir, reconheceu como sendo de sua mãe. O brasão da família visível no envelope.

Não querendo adiar as brigas, abriu a carta enquanto pegava sue material no salão comunal.

"_Draco,_

_Seu demente!!! Onde estava com a cabeça quando deu aquela entrevista coletiva? Tem alguma idéia dos problemas que causou?_

_Exijo que se retrate com todos, e dia que vai sim, se casar com a Fleur, seu idiota!!!_

_Sua mãe,_

_Narcisa B. Malfoy"_

Draco terminou de ler a carta e passou para Blaise, que dava pequenas risadas à cada linha lida.Decidiu que seria melhor ler as outras mais tarde...

"É, ela recebeu muito bem a noticia, não?"

"Muito engraçado, Zabini"- Draco respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca.-" Essa foi a parte amena. Não quero nem ver o que meu ex-futuro sogro vai falar..."

"Não queria estar na sua pele, meu caro! Não mesmo"- Blaise falou dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

Blaise demorou um pouco mais no dormitório e Draco seguiu sozinho para a sua primeira aula, DCAT. O loiro fazia seu caminho perdido em pensamentos, tentava encontrar alguma forma de aproximar-se de sua ruiva.

Estava tão distraído que ao chegar no fim do corredor da sala de Poções, trombou de frente com uma figura pequena.

"Desculpe, não vi você."-ao ouvir aquela voz doce e melodiosa, Draco voltou à realidade. Sua ruiva estava ali, na sua frente!

Mas ao vê-la seguir em frente, sem nem ao menos olhar para ele, seu coração apertou. Gina devia estar mesmo com muita raiva dele...Ledo engano...Segurou o braço de sua ruiva, virando-a para si e estranhando o olhar quase indiferente dela.

"Ginevra..."-sussurrou o nome dela-" Preciso falar com você".

Seu coração batia forte em expectativa, contudo, a expectativa logo deu lugar À tristeza ao fitar aqueles olhos vazios de sentimento e seu peito encheu-se de angustia ao ouvir a frase da ruiva.

"Como sabe o meu nome? Eu não te conheço e portanto nada teria para falar com você."-Gina respondeu educada, sua voz destituída de qualquer sentimento. Agia como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida, como se ele fosse completamente desconhecido.

"Ginevra, mas...Como?"-o loiro estava confuso.

"Você parece saber o meu nome.."- Gina parecia esforçar-se para ser simpática com ele. "Mas eu não sei o seu, sr...".

"Draco Malfoy, Ginevra...Você sempre soube..."-Draco cada vez entendia menos e começava a notar que aquilo tudo não era uma brincadeira sem graça de Gina.

O semblante da garota mudou completamente ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu nome. O rosto que antes trazia uma certa expressão de raiva, agora, era de tristeza, dor e sofrimento. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

"Sr. Malfoy"-a voz dela estava embargada pelo choro-"Eu não o conheço, não sei quem é"- as lágrimas começaram a cair–" E não quero descobrir, quem quer que você seja!"-o sonserino ficou estático, olhando sua ruiva correr em direção oposta à dele. Seu coração sangrou. Voltou-se então para Mia, que apenas assistia à cena.

"O que houve com ela, Smith?"-perguntou sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos sobrepore-se uns aos outros.

"Não sei, Malfoy. Agora a pouco ela chegou a me perguntar quem era você. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela."-a garota respondeu de má vontade.-"Agora deixa eu ir, estou atrasada para a aula do Snape".

A garota saiu sem esperar resposta e Draco continuou seu caminho para a sala de DECAT. Lupin lhe tiraria alguns pontos, mas o loiro tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. No que acontecia com Ginevra, por exemplo.

Gina passou toda a manhã nos jardins, recuperando-se do acesso de choro que teve ao deparar-se com o tão falado Draco Malfoy.

"_Por quê? Por que meu coração doeu tanto quando eu olhei naqueles olhos e ouvi aquele nome, aquela voz?"_ a garota se perguntava, sentada aos pés de um velho carvalho. _"Eu nem ao menos o conheço! Como posso temer tanto a sua presença?" _seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos.

"Ora, o que temos aqui...A pequena Weasley"-uma voz grave fez-se ouvir por trás da árvore.

"Olha só...Uma cobrinha sonserina..."- Gina rebateu ao perceber quem se aproximava.

"Nossa, Weasley, andou aprendendo algumas coisas com o Draco, não!?"- Blaise falou em tom de piada.

Gina sentiu o coração apertar de novo e lágrimas virem aos olhos. Mas logo deu um jeito de ocultar tudo.

"Você também?"-perguntou, virando o rosto para longe-"Não sei porque todos à minha volta insistem em me falar sobre esse..Draco...Não o conheço, não sei nada sobre ele e portanto, sem duvidas, nada poderia ter aprendido com esse desconhecido..."-terminou, um pouco irritada.

"Não o conhece?"- Blaise falou, levemente surpreso.

"Não, e nem pretendo..."- Gina começou a responder mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

"Se você diz não conhece-lo..."-Blaise começou em tom baixo.-"tanto melhor para mim..."-terminou em um sussurro.

**N/A: Bem pessoas...Eu sei que passei séculos sem atualizar isso aqui...Nem justificativas eu tenho mais, por isso nem vou tentar inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para me desculpar por todo esse tempo...A única coisa que posso dizer e que não sabia como terminar esse capitulo, mas enfim consegui!!!!**

**N/A2: Propagandazinha básica de duas fics que eu adooooooooro e, quem ainda não conhece leia porque são muito boas!! Casamento Árabe e Ele não é Meu Irmão.**

**PS: Esse capitulo não está betado porque não consegui entrar em contato com a minha beta querida a Arwen Mione...Se alguém conseguir falar com ela me avise, Please!!!!**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Beca Malfoy:** que bom que você está gostando da fic... Ai está o capitulo novo, espero que goste dele também!!! De nada por falar da sua fic, mas eu gosto muito dela e não faz mal algum divulgar, não é!?

**estrelinha W.M.** que bom que está gostando!!! Também estou com dó do Draquito, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer antes de ele conseguir sorrir de novo!!!

**Carol Lisboa** Hahahahaha...eu queria mesmo fazer algo diferente...Colocar a Gina fazendo algo que normalmente só "sonserinos malvados" fariam!!! Sei que demorei demais a atualizar, mas espero que o capitulo valha a pena.

**Miaka-ELA** que bom que você gostou do capitulo!!! Espero que goste desse também!!!

**Dessinha McGuiller**Oi!! É...o capitulo demorou um bocado não é!? A reação do Draquito não vai ser das melhores não...to morrendo de dó dele, mas...é preciso né!? Assim ele aprende!!! Hehehehehe...Bem, sobre os capitulos...acho que esse ficou um pouco maior não!? A intenção era prolongá-lo mais com a ajuda da minha beta, mas como não consegui falar com ela...acabou ficando desse tamanho!!! Espero que goste...

E...a todas as outras pessoas que por ventura leram e não deixaram review ou que eu, desligada como sou tenha cometido a gafe de esquecer...:P Muito Obrigada!!!


End file.
